


MILKBVY

by himjongs



Series: MINI BVY SERIES [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun asks Youngjae to prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILKBVY

Daehyun. The milkboy, the flirt, the king of fuckery. The bane of Youngjae’s existence and the cause of his lividness at seven o’ clock in the morning. Youngjae could only sit at the breakfast table red-faced, attempting to take calming breaths while his parents giggled. His mother even went so far as to snap pictures at the atrocious carton of milk in the center of the table.

His junior yearbook photo was presented neatly in black and white on half a quart of whole milk. The words Have You Seen This Boy bolded above it. His father did him the honor of reading the message below the picture over and over again.

“Yoo Youngjae. Age: 17. Missing from my life since last June. Occupying every space in my heart and mind since then. Running through my dreams and more recently away from me. If you see him, please return him to Jung Daehyun asap. I’d like to escort him to prom.”

Another round of laughter shook what little patience Youngjae had left. He huffed and snatched his backpack from the floor, disappearing out the door before either parent could get a word out. Breakfast was overrated anyway.

 

After many unpleasant run-ins with the neighborhood milkboy, Youngjae ran into him that morning the same way he did when they first met. In front of the corner store at the end of his block. Daehyun, wide-eyed, shoving a pack of smokes in his pocket. Youngjae knew he was pathetic at first sight although he had grown more handsome since then. The only thing that hadn't changed was the basket of milk cartons fastened to the front of his bike.

"Youngjae," he grinned. Youngjae suppressed a gag the same way he did each time Daehyun called his name, since the boy told him it was the sweetest word his mouth ever tasted.

"Well, if it isn't Satan himself," Youngjae greeted dryly. He pushed past his infamous admirer- and ex, but that was very short lived and not up for discussion, and continued on his way.

Daehyun shoved his plastic bag of candy hearts onto the handlebars of his bike and toed the kickstand away with enough force to knock over his business on wheels.

Youngjae shook his head at Daehyun's quick approaching steps and sped up.

“Slow down,” Daehyun called out. "Did you get the milk?"

"Yes," Youngjae gritted his teeth.

"Did you like it," Daehyun asked hopefully while trying to get a good look at Youngjae's face.

"No."

Daehyun smacked his lips. “Youngjae, go to prom with me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Daehyun frowned and kept silent for a while. Youngjae peeked over at him before crossing an intersection. There was no use in trying to send him off because Daehyun would walk him to school no matter what insult he hurled at him. Youngjae shook his head and adjusted his backpack straps.

“Want me to carry your bag?” Daehyun offered.

“Nooo.” If Youngjae had a dime for every time he had to say no to Daehyun he’d be rich within a week. Able to put himself through fours years of college easily in a month.

“Wanna wear my jacket?” Daehyun tried again.

“Do I look like a Pink Lady? Leave me alone.” Youngjae relentlessly whacked the crosswalk button to relieve some of his frustrations.

 

Daehyun never listens. Can never take no for an answer. Will probably never stop apologizing for kissing Junhong thirteen days into their two-week relationship; but that’s beside the point. He’ll never grow out of his sweet tooth. And most of all, Youngjae knows Daehyun will never turn down the opportunity to humiliate him.

Youngjae entered school on what he presumed must be the worst day of his life because Daehyun had outdone himself.

Milk.

Milk.

And more milk.

More than half the students were in possession of eight ounce versions of Daehyun’s absurd proposal.

“I hope you can get your money back for this obnoxious scheme because-” Youngjae turned only to be struck by the sight before him.

Daehyun on one knee, his hands clasped and outstretched. “I’m begging you, Youngjae. Let me make you the happiest man in the world!” Youngjae narrowed his eyes and Daehyun quickly apologized before rearranging his sentence. “Seriously, are you going to embarrass me in front of everybody?” Daehyun flashed a toothy smile.

Youngjae began to feel claustrophobic as more students crowded around to see what the commotion was about. Rounds of ‘Say yes’ and ‘Go with him’ left many of their mouths.

Daehyun’s smile reached his eyes as he hooked his arms around Youngjae’s legs and pulled him closer. “Pwease? Pwease, pwease, pwease? Say yes?”

Youngjae couldn’t even lift his head to meet a single eye that he felt boring through him. He would certainly kill Daehyun without second thought if the opportunity were to ever present itself. “Alright fine! Fine. Get off of me,” Youngjae shoved him away.

“So is that a yes?” Daehyun got to his feet as Youngjae darted away with pink cheeks. “It’s a yes,” Daehyun pumped a fist in the air accepting a rowdy cheer from his classmates.


End file.
